Forum:Video showcase pilot program
Wikia has recently offered the Max Payne Wiki to participate in testing their new video showcasing module. This is their message from Wikia staff member MarkvA: This unique video showcase is designed to play videos related to the content on your wiki, giving you and your community complete control to add or remove videos by each individual placement of the related videos product. It’s easy. All you need to do is select videos from a growing library of content provided by Wikia and partners such as Screenplay (Hulu, IGN and more coming soon) or you can add videos from YouTube and other supported video hosting sites. Viewers can scroll through and watch the entire selection, and logged in users can contribute to it. You can see an example of how the related videos product works on Moviepedia here: http://movies.wikia.com/wiki/The_Artist. The module is in the right rail. You can also browse our selection of Max Payne videos to choose from here (more to come): link. Alternately, Wikia can give you a head start by placing a pre-populated video module with relevant staff picks on your wiki. You and your community still have complete control to adjust what is presented in the related video showcase. We look forward to hearing your suggestions on how to make this product one of our best. Please respond as soon as possible to let us know if you want to be a part of this pilot program. I invite you to express your opinion below about this idea and whether you'd like to see this module on the Max Payne wiki. --TheBearPaw 00:54, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Comments *I myself think that, although the module could be useful for the wikis that have a high number of videos and regular updates of them, such as Moviepedia, our Max Payne Wiki can not really offer that and wouldn't really be able to benefit by having the tool. There is a flow of new trailers of Max Payne 3 currently, of course, but, once the game comes out, no new releases of such videos can be expected. :As I understand, the right rail video module would be loaded whenever opening any kind of article - I think this would just increase the loading time of pages. This way, also, the videos, more often than not, stand to be unrelated to the read page, and somewhat distracting to the reader. I'd say It would be better to just keep them in their respective articles, and in specific sections ("Videos") where they are relevant to the presented information and adds to it. I believe any featured videos we could just post and rotate on the main page. --TheBearPaw 00:54, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Therefore, I wouldn't want the wiki to be in the program. --TheBearPaw 00:57, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :What do others think? --TheBearPaw 00:54, April 4, 2012 (UTC) *Hmmm, seems nice. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 17:24, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ::What does? The program or my position that it wouldn't be really useful for our wiki? --TheBearPaw 00:57, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Hi Guys! As it's been two weeks, should we enable the module so you guys can test it? That way you can see whether you like it or not. Mark (talk) 17:19, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Okay! :) -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 17:52, April 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::No, I honestly do not think the module would benefit the wiki for the reasons I explained in my first post above. I vote to not participate in the trial program. Only 2 users have given their opinions on this page, it's a 50-50 draw, a unanimous consensus was not reached. I believe we would need to have a majority approval to implement the trial program. --TheBearPaw 19:43, April 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::Oh, okay. To be honest, I don't really care for this 'feature'. After seening that on the GTA wiki, I must to say - nah. - Ilan (XD • • Home ) 10:28, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Result The Max Payne Wiki community members that were willing to voice their opinions have decided to not participate in the video showcase module pilot program. --TheBearPaw 11:39, April 20, 2012 (UTC) New discussion Hi all! Would you guys mind us adding the module on a bunch of walkthrough pages (for the missions in Max Payne 3). The module will only be added on these pages, and will hold walkthrough videos/trailers so that people can easily find them. What do you think? Mark (talk) 21:23, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :Hmmm, we already have some walkthrough videos in mission articles from the past Max Payne games, so what we do is, for example: here, here or here, the written walkthrough and info is presented first and then the video follows in its section. Since the missions of the games go in sequential order, the reader can just click on the "next chapter" link in the infobox and go on to the next article and expect to find the next video there. :I think, if the player is reading about mission #1 and the module on the right advertises Mission #5 or smth like that - it serves no purpose, it would just probably be a distraction to the reader, as he/she would just rather follow with the "mission #2" link from the very article. :If the idea is to advertise the video walkthoughs of the wiki, well, we could, for example, post a main page "article spotlight" section which would proudly say smth like "come and see our video walkthoughs in the walkthrough pages" and would link to the list of Max Payne 3 chapters (missions) or the very first one. :So, my personal opinion would remain unchanged in this regard: the video module, even if put on only in the walkthough pages, would still be unnecessary. :I'll highlight the renewed discussion on the Community Corner, though, so that any other editors could voice their opinions. --TheBearPaw 16:21, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Results Once again, the community members that were willing to voice their opinions have decided to not install the video showcase module, even if only in select few articles. --TheBearPaw 11:21, May 15, 2012 (UTC)